Sinestro
Sinestro 'appears as a playable character in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Sinestro is the archenemy of the Green Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan is his former student, and successor for the title of "Greatest Lantern." Biography Thaal Sinestro hails from the planet Korugar, in Sector 1417 of the universe. He was originally known as the greatest Green Lantern to have ever wielded a ring, and trained many students, including Hal Jordan. The Guardians of the Universe exiled him to the Antimatter Universe after learning he had used his power to set up a brutal dictatorship on Korugar, controlling the world through fear. Having fought the GL Corps for many years with a yellow ring forged by the Weaponers of Qward, eventually he established his own Sinestro Corps to spread fear throughout the universe. He has even been a member of the Injustice League and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Now an intergalactic super-villain, he has gained a new reputation as a fearless leader with the most fearsome weapon in the universe. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us Powers and Abilities *Fear Attunement *Indomitable Will *Intimidation *Hand-to-Hand Combat (advanced) *Mastery of Yellow Power Ring *Flight Intro/Outro Intro: Sinestro's ring is seen flashing inside his Power Battery. He then pulls out the ring, clenches his fist and declares, "You will know the meaning of fear." He proceeds to face his opponent with a full charge. Outro: Sinestro says "You will submit." Then he floats in the air and makes a spiked stock for the oponent before turning and facing the camera while crossing his arms in triumph. Gameplay Character Trait '''Become Your Fears: Holding the character trait button will charge up Sinestro's Fear meter. Pressing the character trait button while this construct is active will fire a small blast of concentrated energy at the opponent's location. Sinestro can use this 3x before the fear construct's energy breaks up and it dissipates. Super Move Sinestro's Might: '''Sinestro creates a portal to outer space and drags his enemy through it. He then makes two asteroids smash into his enemy, then he sends his opponent back to earth with a laser cannon. Costumes Default Sinestro wears a black bodysuit with yellow stripes on his hips. He has a spiked pattern of yellow on his chest with the Sinestro Corps signia on his chest. He wears yellow padding on his shoulders and yellow gauntlets on his forearms. The gauntlets have glowing orbs on them. He wears his Sinestro Corps ring on his left hand. He also wears yellow boots. Regime Sinestro now wears a modified bodysuit that remains black and yellow. The pattern on his chest has spikes that stick out of his shoulders. He also has a helmet. Quotes "Human scum!" -Wager to Green Lantern "Im here, Jordan" -Wager to Green Lantern. In response to "Let's go Sinestro!"". "Earth's goverment is similar to the one I established on Korugar, an alliance was only a matter of time" - To Hal Jordan in response to asking his reasoning of allying with Superman. "Looks like he wasn't so ''Super' after all." - After clobbering Superman with a mallet.'' Trivia *Sinestro was confirmed playable alongside Hawkgirl in the fourth week of Injustice Battle Arena. *Troy Baker previously voiced Sinestro in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *Sinestro was first hinted at in the game's story mode trailer, when Green Lantern was seen in a Sinestro Corps outfit. *Sinestro is commonly seen with his ring on his left hand, a play on the fact his name is derived from sinister, which in latin means 'left'. Gallery SinestroCardiOS.png Sinestro alternate.jpg GLvSinestroIos.jpg SinestroAvatarCostume.png 468px-Sinestrolg.jpg Sinestro 16.jpg Sinestro 15.jpg Sinestro 14.jpg Sinestro 13.jpg Sinestro 12.jpg Sinestro 11.jpg Sinestro 10.jpg Sinestro 9.jpg Sinestro 8.jpg Sinestro 7.jpg Sinestro 6.jpg Sinestro 5.jpg Sinestro 4.jpg Sinestro 3.jpg Sinestro 2.jpg Sinestro 1.jpg Superman vs Sinestro.jpg Sinestro Supermove.jpg Sinestro injustice.png Sinestro.png Alternate Injustice Costumes.jpg|Sinestro's blue costume (right) Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Ring Wielders Category:Korugan Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Bosses Category:Regime Member